


This Hurt that I'm Holding's Getting Heavy

by passionfruitmermaid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, alex being willie's favorite, another willex reunion, i love them, just Willie being sad and cute, short and sweet, the boys love hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfruitmermaid/pseuds/passionfruitmermaid
Summary: Willie meets Alex’s eyes. The happiness in them makes Willie happy too. He reaches out to pull Alex into a hug. He has to let go far too early for his liking. Actually, the problem is he has to let go at all.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	This Hurt that I'm Holding's Getting Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is the first time I've ever written anything. Willie is my absolute fav and he was so much fun to write. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Title from Comfort Crowd by Conan Gray

Being away from the Hollywood Ghost Club is like heading to work on a hectic morning. A slight state of urgency, as if you were going to be late, and the sense of forgetting something. It's this feeling that leads Willie to realize that maybe when he traded his soul, Caleb didn’t take it out, but trapped it. Like locking your keys in the car, right in front of you but unreachable. 

It's part of why he skates everywhere, like if he goes fast enough he can outrun the feeling. That’s part of why he’s skating now, on the dark streets of Hollywood in early hours of the morning, with only moonlight and dim street lamps illuminating his path. There’s no out-skating the feeling today. Lately his brain has been working overtime, trying to find ways out from under Caleb’s claws. He really needs to talk to someone about it. More specifically, he needs to talk to Alex. 

Alex. 

His favorite ghost. The most amazing person he’s ever met. Who crossed over. When Willie thinks about it too much (which is always) the space where his heart used to occupy aches. He replays their final hug over and over again, remembering how perfectly tragic it was and knowing that he’ll never have another like it. 

He’s been lucky so far that Caleb hasn’t found out Willie helped the band. He has his suspicions for sure but no evidence. Plus he's been away from the club lately. He vanished with a brief statement about a new business venture and a warning not to drift too far. What can you do, the guy is a mystery. 

Willie is distracted by these thoughts as he flies down a dark Hollywood boulevard. You’d think he learned his lesson about skating distracted after smashing into a certain ghost, but he can't be bothered to care. That is, until he runs right into someone. 

“Ugh again!” Willie complains as he lays on the ground. 

“We have to stop meeting like this.” A voice from beside him speaks up. 

Willie whips his head around. What he sees shouldn’t be possible. It’s Alex sprawled on the concrete beside him, blush on his cheeks, something not unlike hope dancing in his eyes. They both scramble to their feet. 

“Wha— How— I mean…” Willie can’t pick which question to ask first. 

He takes in the ghost boy before him. He’s fidgeting nervously, seeming like his shy, ever anxious self. Willie clasps Alex’s shoulders and looks him over, checking for any sign of harm. He grabs the other boy’s wrist and flips it over, looking for Caleb’s soul owning mark. That’s the only way Alex could be here right? His wrist is blank. Willie stares at it until Alex clears his throat. He jerks his head up to meet the blond’s eyes. 

“I think we have a lot to talk about.” 

Alex tells him everything as they walk. Willie had seen them appear and vanish from the Hollywood Ghost Club that night. He had assumed when they left they’d played the Orpheum and then crossed over. He’s shocked to find out Julie saved them, that she can touch them now, and that Flynn and Carlos can see the band when Julie makes contact with one of the boys. Either these are three of the most powerful ghosts ever, or Julie is one incredible lifer. Maybe a little of both.

They end up sitting on a bench in the now empty skatepark. Willie fills Alex in on the Caleb situation. Both ghosts are concerned. At least they knew the broad strokes of his plan before, now that he’s in the wind Caleb will be even harder to see coming.  
Alex seems stressed at the prospect (rightfully so) so Willie takes his hand in solidarity. 

“It’s gonna be alright Hotdog.” He says seriously.

Alex runs a hand through his hair. “You sound like Reggie.” He huffs. 

Willie just laughs at that, pulling Alex to his feet. 

“I know this isn’t our museum,” he smiles mischievously, “but yelling here will still make you feel better.” 

Alex catches him off guard when he yells first. Soon they’re both screaming into the dark of the empty park. The shouts cut off when Willie starts laughing, then Alex joins in. Neither can stop as they lean on each other for support. Willie meets Alex’s eyes. The happiness in them makes Willie happy too. He reaches out to pull Alex into a hug. This one is calmer than the last, it feels like joy instead of heartbreak. He’s ecstatic to be holding Alex again. Alex who makes Willie feel like Christmas and his birthday and skating for the first time and screaming in quiet places and beautiful sunsets and rainbows after a perfect storm.  
He has to let go far too early for his liking. Actually, the problem is he has to let go at all. 

‘It’s not goodbye this time.’ He reminds himself as he takes Alex’s hand

“I guess I’ll be seeing more of you then.” He adds with a smile, “ maybe… tomorrow?”

“We have a gig tomorrow” Alex notices his smile falter, hurriedly adding, “but meet me at Julie’s on Thursday. You can be our audience for practice and then we can go somewhere, if you want too.” He says the last part softly, looking down at his feet. 

Willie almost scoffs. Of course he wants to spend time with Alex. 

“Alright Hotdog, I’ll see you then.” 

He reaches out for one more hug, which Alex responds to just as excitedly. The smiles on their faces are frankly comical in size and this is one of the times Willie is glad they can’t be seen. He’s still grinning as he turns and skates into the dawn of a new day.


End file.
